


1. peaceful, quiet, and without worry

by apolliades



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Bickering, Canon-Typical Violence, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Quintuple Drabble, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking, i'm on some new bullshit apparently boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolliades/pseuds/apolliades
Summary: 2. without hurried movement or noiseSledge grit his teeth. "I am calm." He wasn't. "Just wish you'd shut up."





	1. peaceful, quiet, and without worry

"Calm down, would ya?"

Shelton was panting like some kind of animal. Like a hare, his ribs moved fast, sliding frantically beneath his skin.

"Calm down," he echoed, that drawl slow and sarcastic as it had ever been, at odds with the quick shuddering rest of him. He pushed his shoulders back into the dirt wall of their foxhole, pushed his head back so his helmet slipped down and touched the bridge of his nose, wriggled his narrow hips.

"Snaf, someone'll hear us."

"No they won't. Nobody cares anyway, nobody gives a good god damn-- ah." His sharp fingers dug harder into Sledge's arm. He was going to leave bruises. Sledge probably wouldn't even be able to find them through the ones that were already there. Bruises on bruises on bruises. " _Calm down_. You calm down."

Sledge grit his teeth. "I am calm." He wasn't. "Just wish you'd shut up."

Shelton lifted a hand from the mud to knock his helmet back out of his eyes. He showed Sledge his teeth. "You want me to shut up, you gone have to make me."

Sledge grit his teeth harder and clamped his hand over Shelton's mouth. He felt his laugh huff out through his nose into his fingers, breath hot and wet. Shelton got his hand around Sledge's wrist and dragged it down to his throat instead, pressed it there, stared up with his wild animal grin at the look on Sledge's face. His huge deep eyes grew wider, wider, then rolled back and closed. When he came he shook so hard for a moment it was like he was being electrocuted, and the sound he made was soft - but only for a moment, and then he was clambering up and onto Sledge's lap, knees either side of his hips, grabbing his face in both his hands and kissing him. He tasted foul, like dirt and unbrushed teeth, and blood.

"Jesus Christ, Snafu," Sledge hissed, shoving him off. Shelton laughed as he hit the earth, quietly, wriggled in against his side, tried to tuck himself under his arm as he reached to stuff a hand into his pants.

"Calm down," he purred like a cat into Sledge's ear, and wrapped his fingers round his dick.

-

They got about five minutes of sleep still pressed together like that, after, before a mortar hit and shook the whole camp awake, sent them scrambling. By the time it was over and those left of them were dug in snug afresh, Shelton was breathing like that again, like an animal. Pretending like he wasn't. Clutching his rifle between his knees and staring up at the sky from down in their little burrow.

"Hey," Sledge nudged him, passed a cigarette over. Stuck it right in Shelton's mouth when he just looked at him and didn't take it. "Calm down. 's alright now."

Shelton smiled, slow. "Calm down," he said. The vowels ran together. "Sledge, I don't think none of us is ever gone be calm again." 


End file.
